


Heatstorm

by Oranges_and_Wildfires



Series: Heat is just a measure of speed [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Mild Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 18:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15370440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oranges_and_Wildfires/pseuds/Oranges_and_Wildfires
Summary: Heatwave and the Flash disappear at the same time a strange heat storm hits Central City. Captain Cold asks Star Lab help finding his partner.





	Heatstorm

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt and challenges: fan_flashworks challenge #233 prompt(s) « Wave »  
> Music: Waveform by Django Django  
> This challenge just called for Heatwave to be the main protagonist, especially since there’s been quite a few heat storms around these parts lately.

Thunder kept rolling in great waves, lightning wild in the skies. The heat was almost unbearable. Caitlin and Cisco were in Star Labs, studying weather charts and satellite surveillance of the area.  
  
« There's definitely something wrong with the weather. »  
  
« Did you check the usual suspects? »  
  
« All known meta capable of weather manipulation are either locked up or last spotted on the other side of the world. Unless there’s a new one we never heard of before, I’m out of options. »  
  
« Cisco, temperatures above 40°C in November are not normal weather pattern. Thunder storms neither. »  
  
« I know! I just can't explain it. Only thing I can tell you is it seems to be centered above Central City and more specifically: this building. » The satellite coverage on screen zoomed in to show a warehouse in an industrial neighborhood.  
  
« What’s so special about it? »  
  
« Nothing except the temperature rises in waves from there. »  
  
« Well let's go look. »  
  
« We might have to do that ourselves, I can't find Barry. »  
  
« What do you mean you can't find Barry? »  
  
« What I said. I can't find him. He's not here, at the station, at Jitter's, I checked with Joe and Iris, I even called Felicity in case he'd gone to Starling. No one knows were he is, no one's seen him since yesterday. »  
  
« Ok, you keep on the weather front and I'll go look for Barry. »  
  
« Sounds like you're missing someone too, » drawled a well known voice.  
  
Caitlin and Cisco froze then Cisco grabbed the first thing he could to defend himself against Captain Cold. Unfortunately the only thing that was close to him was one of those rubber pen erasers.  
  
Len smirked as he entered the lab, Lisa in tow. Uncharacteristically, he wasn’t wearing his trademark parka but was in short sleeves. It looked good on him.  
  
« Hello Cisco, » purred Lisa as she planted a kiss on his cheek.  
  
« Hi » was all he managed to croak back.  
  
« We all seem to have the same problem. You can't find the Flash and we can't find Heatwave. Any ideas? »  
  
« Why do you think we want to help? »  
  
« Please Cisco… » Lisa was pouting and batting her eyelashes at him.  
  
« I mean Mick is a bad guy. Why would I care he got lost? »  
  
« He went missing at the same time the Flash did. We have reasons to believe they were together at the time. Doesn't that concern you a little? »  
  
Cisco shrugged and nodded. « Okay but there's nothing we can do. The current heatwave, the weather one I mean, makes it impossible to apply our usual methods to track your sidekick. »  
  
« Mick is not my sidekick. He’s my partner. »  
  
« Whatever. The only thing temperature wise that shows on screen is this wave, originating from there. »  
  
« Lenny, that's one of our safehouses. »  
  
« May I? » asked Cold, hands hovering over the keyboard. He didn't wait for an answer but typed a few lines quickly, accessing the building's CCTV. It only showed static. Cold typed a few more keys and suddenly Mick appeared in the middle of a sparsely furnished living room. Predictably, he was playing with his lighter.  
  
Cold fast forwarded a bit and suddenly there was the Flash. Cold hit play again. Heatwave and the Flash seemed to be arguing although without the sound, it was hard to tell. Especially since the Flash had his hood on and Mick, well Mick's expression was the usual pissed off grunt face he wore on every occasion.  
  
Caitlin couldn't suppress a little yelp when they saw Mick shove the Flash back until he had him pinned against a wall. But the Flash didn't do anything to get away and Mick lunged and kissed him.  
  
Everyone but Cold gasped. They watched Flash grab Mick’s hips and pull him closer. The kiss deepened, Mick reached up and pushed the hood out of his way and started kissing the available flesh then proceeded to open the suit all the way down. Caitlin had her hands over her mouth and half covering her eyes.  
  
« I think we shouldn’t… »  
  
« Yes! I mean no! I mean, how are we supposed to know what happened to them? » Cisco was blushing under his tan and Lisa seemed to enjoy that just as much as the porn show.  
  
Cold was the only one staying as cool as ever as he watched his partner undress Barry, who was not revealing just his face anymore but a lot of the rest of him as well. He typed again and the video fast forwarded, only letting them get glimpses of what had to be the hottest sex ever. The screen went blank suddenly and turned to static.  
  
« What just happened? »  
  
Cold rewinded a bit and let the scene play at normal speed but there was nothing more to be seen apart from bits of their friends that most of them didn't really care to see. Both men on screen seemed to have had quite a good time though.  
  
« What do you think happened? »  
  
« I don't know. Maybe some weird interaction between Bar... I mean the Flash's speed and Mick's heat? »  
  
« Mick is not a meta. »  
  
« I know but that’s all I can think of. »  
  
« Maybe it's a normal reaction now when he, you know, climax? » offered Caitlin awkwardly. « What? » She was blushing wildly.  
  
« You're his doctor Caitlin, does that seem likely to you? »  
  
« Maybe he got carried away, he seemed to be moving really fast. Not that I was really watching » she added hastily.  
  
« Don't you think it would have happened before? »  
  
« I never asked him about that. You're his friend Cisco, what do you think? »  
  
Cold interrupted before Cisco had any chance to give them insights about the Flash’s sex life.  
  
« This is all very nice but since neither of them is answering our calls, I guess it's safe to assume that they're not able to. We should go there and check. Are you coming? »  
  
« Cisco can ride with me, » piped Lisa.  
  
Cisco rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything. The idea of riding a bike pressed against the young woman’s back was doing things to him he didn’t want to think about. Or let go of.  
  
« I’ll drive the van, » declared Caitlin quickly, « we might need to carry them away. »  
  
They found them lying on the ground right were the video last showed them, Barry still naked, his body riddled with tiny sparks of electricity, Mick half clothed blanketing him, what was visible of his skin shimmering like a heat mirage. The heat was almost unbearable and neither wouldn’t wake up.  
  
Caitlin busied herself with wetting a sheet and had Cold and Cisco finish undressing Mick. By the time they were done, Cold was sweating and seemed on the verge of loosing his cool. They quickly covered them, Mick’s wet blanket starting to fume almost immediately, and drove them back to Star Labs.  
  
\---  
  
Half an hour later, Mick was in a tub filled with ice - courtesy of his partner - and Barry was carefully lowered in his own tub filled with some sort of coolant that wouldn’t conduct electricity. Caitlin seemed oblivious of the men’s nakedness now that she was safely acting as a doctor and she started testing everything she could think of.  
  
Cisco started playing the CCTV footage and the weather maps videos in sync. Heat was plainly rolling out from the building in great waves, the timing consistent with Mick’s hips movements. Cisco stayed tongue tied though, how was he supposed to explain that to anyone? He cut off the porn and started playing with the weather charts, knowing he wasn’t fooling anyone in the room. After a while, everyone started to wander away, waiting for Mick and Barry to recover, except Caitlin who stayed to monitor them both.  
  
It was some time before Mick grunted. Caitlin made an announcement on com and waited for Cold to get back in the lab before she went anywhere near his partner. Not that she was afraid of him but it paid to be cautious, right?  
  
He was working himself pissed at having been found literally butt naked when Barry came to. « What happened? »  
  
« From my analyses and what we know of your… activities, my best guess is your modified metabolism reacted to something from Mick’s body and you both went into overdrive. There’s been a heatwave and a thunderstorm above the city ever since you ah, collapsed. It started ebbing a few minutes ago as you cooled off. Physically though, there’s no damage to any of you that I’ve noticed.»  
  
Barry was flushing a deeper shade than his suit. There was an awkward silence and Mick and Barry carefully avoided looking at each other. Caitlin cleared her throat.  
  
« So, I would advise you not to repeat your ah, experiment. » She was teetering, on the verge of flying away.  
  
Barry had stopped fidgeting and was staring at Cold, blushing even more furiously. He finally turned toward Mick. « We need a buffer. »  
  
« A what? »  
  
« To temper the reaction, some-ah, something to cool us down. »  
  
Mick’s eyes flew to his partner. « I see. »  
  
Cold was looking them both in turn. « Are you saying what I think you’re saying? »  
  
Barry rubbed his neck, refusing to look at him. « I guess? »  
  
Mick merely grunted. « Let's do it. »

Cold objected « Not here. Whisk us away Scarlet. »  
  
« Wait a minute, can we at least discuss the fact that you just had sex with a criminal before you plan on doing it again with two? » Cisco tried to say but a gust of wind cut him off mid-sentence. Cold was gone. A second later, there was a second gust and Mick disappeared as well.  
  
Lisa smirked and edged closer to Cisco, curling a strand of his hair between her fingers. « You know, judging by the weather, I’d say that sex with a criminal is not so bad as you think. » She kissed his lips lightly and added dreamily as she leaned in to kiss him again « I wonder what the forecast is for tomorrow though… »

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly modified from the version on fan_flashworks (Mick's answer to Barry's suggestion to include Snart seems more in character like this and allows for Snart to express his consent.)  
> Also I've decided to turn in a prequel to my Coldflashwave series, even though it was inspired by RedHead's work Ice Hot Lightning. I'll probably flesh it out later. Don't hesitate to make requests and suggestions :)


End file.
